A Christmas Thing
by Sara Loughlin
Summary: SG1 gets stuck on a far away planet and something very strange is going on there. SJ. Not very good at summaries... First story, please make my day and R&R!
1. Prologue

Title: A Christmas Thing

Author: Sara Loughlin

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Summary: SG-1 gets stuck on a far away planet and something very strange is going on there.

Spoilers: None, yet

A/N: Ok, first story here folks! This first chapter here is very short, but that has it's reasons! PLEASE review and tell me what you think and be honest! Oh and if someone wants to beta my story... Please do not hesitate to offer!

* * *

Prologue

'It's Christmas and we've been stuck on this planet for five weeks now. Well at least I have, because I don't know where Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are. Let's just hope there not stuck too, which they probably are, or they'd have rescued me by now, right?

Anyway, it all started out like any other planet; green, piles and piles of rocks and abandoned. At least that's what we thought... Well apparently not.

You can probably guess what happened next, Daniel got overexcited and began TOUCHING the rocks (The colonel is right about him not touching rocks) and next thing I know, I'm here, by myself, all alone, for five fucking weeks (sorry about that). You probably wonder how I'm still alive (and why), just like I wonder why I write in my journal like this, like people will actually read this. Well I don't get it myself, but food seems to appear when I want it to, when I want a, eh, I don't know, a piece of strawberry cake, it appears, poof, just like that. Just like everything else, a bed, a bathroom, a tv, you name it. So logically, I began experimenting; see what I could get. I've figured it out, I can get anything as long as it fits in here (here is a dark room which is about 12 square meters with no windows) and as long as it isn't a living thing.

I'm bored out of my mind, I miss social contact, and it's Christmas, for crying out loud! (I've decorated this place with a tree and ornaments and stuff, it looks... cheery). Oh, there's this other thing...'

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Jack O'Neill appeared, wrapped in a big red bow, looking pretty smug about himself.

"Hey, Carter! How ya doing?"

Sam stared dumbfounded at him, didn't know what to say, but after seconds she recovered and started bombarding him with questions.

"CARTER! Sorry, we've been kinda stuck too, ok, give me a break and let me explain!"

"Fine. Go ahead, sir" She already started to feel the guilt that always comes after yelling at someone, especially your commanding officer.

"Ok, look, Daniel, Teal'c and me have been, well, uhm, stuck too, just not like you. See, we were actually _free_ to go everywhere, just not to the stargate or to you; they sealed that of with force shields. But it's Christmas, so I'm your Christmas present." He forced a smile on his face, knowing she wouldn't react very pleasantly.

"You're my Christmas present? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And Why exactly wasn't I with you guys? Why aren't Daniel and Teal'c down here too? And what the hell took you so long?"

"Sir." She added hastily.

Jack was looking rather nervous, or was it guilty?

"Well, you see, you're kinda, ehm, well, not YOU specifically, just that, ehm… Women are extinct here." He rushed to say that last part. "So they locked you up, to study you. Trust me, we've been trying to get you outta here, and ousrselves for that matter, it just isn't working very well. And since it's Christmas they've finally allowed someone to go down here.

Sooo what do you think about my bow?" He gave his best smile at that.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Short I know, so...Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Christmas Thing

Author: Sara Loughlin

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Summary: SG-1 gets stuck on a far away planetand something very strange is going on there.

Spoilers: None, yet

A/N I changed the prologue a bit (it was an idea of _punkgirl3000,_ thank you) you might want to read it first, cause it has an effect in this chapter. Also, I wanted to update sooner, but I'm moving right now and as some off you might know, that takes up a lot of time! And thanks for reviewing! I loved it!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Extinct! What the… Then how the hell do they make babies? Never mind, I don't even want to know."

Sam already started to calm down a bit as things started to sink in.

"Where are we anyway, sir?"

"Yeah, well, right now we're on a planet they call 'Anak', 'they' are called the Anacians, surprise there huh? Anyway, apparently all their women died _hundreds_ of years ago due to some virus or something. You know, funnily I asked the same question you did; how the hell do they make babies, who _bare_ the babies and can't they get _girls_!

We still haven't gotten the answers yet, so you gotta wonder…

But enough about that, I'm here to celebrate, so let's do just that!"

"Oh, but first, can you help me out of this bow?"

Sam got up giggling and started 'unwrapping' him, while he shot her a filthy look for laughing at him.

After the 'unwrapping', Sam explained to him that they could get everything they wanted just by thinking of it.

"Everything?"

"Yes, sir"

"Honest to God everything?"

"Yes, sir"

"Huh, cool. So Carter, if for example I wanted, let's see, the newest Simpsons dvd box, I'd just have to think about it, eh? Ok, here goes…"

In front of him appeared all the dvd boxes of the Simpsons; Jack got excited about that just like a 6-year-old; smiling BIG time.

Meanwhile, Sam was thinking of a table, the perfect, yummiest Christmas dinner and some music. When she saw Jack, a smiled crept on her face; he was busy thinking of all kinds of wrapped presents, though he should stop sometime soon, or it wouldn't fit anymore.

"Sir?"

"Jack." He said.

"What?"

"Well Carter, you called me 'sir' and since it's Christmas and all, you should call me Jack."

"Ok, then I suggest you should stop calling me Çarter too."

Jack's mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to think of something to say. What he came up with was "right, ok."

A few minutes later the two of them sat down to eat their dinner. They managed to have comfortable small talk, but when they were almost done, Jack noticed that Sam was drifting off with her mind.

"Sam, stop it, will ya?"

"Huh? Stop what?"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh. "Stop worrying about how to get us outta here!"

"Well Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't and you should know that by now." Sam leaned forward and put her arms on the table "I'll let it go if you tell me _exactly_ what happened after the flash."

"Sam, I" Jack began, but Sam interrupted him.

"Jack" she said very seriously, giving him a _very_ piercing look.

"Ok, fine, after that _blinding_ flash of light….."

Jack looked around himself quickly, trying to figure out where they were. It was dark, round and _very_ high. The walls and floor seemed to be made out of black granite and there were three candles on the ground. "Daniel?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Right. Where's Carter?"

"She is not here O'Neill" Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, I noticed that!"

Then in another blinding flash off light, a creature appeared before them. It was only about 4 feet tall, but probably weighed 200 pounds. It's skin seemed to be purple, but that was very hard to see, since it had a lot of hair in many colors. It's face was round with two bulging eyes, a nose button and a very tiny mouth. "Greetings creatures."

"Creatures? Has he, she, uhh _it_ looked in a mirror lately?" Jack whispered.

"Jack," Daniel whispered back, "to it _we're_ the weird looking ones."

"Please creatures, be silent, I am trying to talk to you."

Looking surprised at the faces Jack was pulling, it went on "I am Granilbo, head slave of my master Torna. I am here to inform you that you are made his prisoners and that you will be sold as slaves if you do not listen."

* * *

I willtry to get the chapters bigger over time :) Also... REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Christmas Thing 

Author: Sara Loughlin

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Summary: SG-1 gets stuck on a far away planetand something very strange is going on there.

Spoilers: None, yet

A/N: Ok, I'm VERY sorry for the delay, really, I'm just so busy and I've completely lost all inspiration... I just wrote this to tell you guys I'm still working on this! It might just take a little bit longer, but hopefully not as long as last time!

* * *

Previously...

"Greetings creatures."

"Creatures? Has he, she, uhh _it_ looked in a mirror lately?" Jack whispered.

"Jack," Daniel whispered back, "to it _we're_ the weird looking ones."

"Please creatures, be silent, I am trying to talk to you."

Looking surprised at the faces Jack was pulling, it went on "I am Granilbo, head slave of my master Torna. I am here to inform you that you are made his prisoners and that you will be sold as slaves if you do not listen."

* * *

Chapter 2

"For the time being, I want you three to stay here and wait."

"Yeah, like we have a choice," Jack interrupted him.

"Please, be _silent_" Granilbo said as if he were trying to contain his anger. "I'll go to my master now and tell him what you look like, he has been most curious. Kamti."

After Granilbo was out off sight Jack asked "Kamti! What the hell is that?"

"Goodbye, I guess" Daniel said.

Jack looked around for his bag, when he found it he went over to it and grabbed something small.

"Poker anyone?"

Three hours later Teal'c and Daniel were slumped against the wall, looking like they were just run over by a train. "Jack," Daniel whined, "I really don't think it necessary to play _another_ game of poker, besides you'll just lose again."

"Nonsense my Danny-boy, I'm just having a bad streak."

"For three hours!" Daniel exclaimed. "Besides Teal'c doesn't want to play either, right Teal'c?"

"That is correct O'Neill. I am most wearied of your game." For a man who almost always seemed to show no emotions, he looked very bored.

"Okay, fine, if you _really_ don't want to…."

"We don't, Jack."

"Well suit yourselves. By the way, I thought that Granada guy said he would get his 'master' now" Jack asked, "so where is he?"

"I don't know and how do you know it's a guy?" Daniel asked looking a bit surprised.

"Oh, just a hunch, besides, doesn't he look male to you?" He looked around to Teal'c for back-up.

"I do not seem to recognize any male or female parts O'Neill, therefore I do not know."

Daniel had to smile at that, he loved Teal'c's dryness.

"Ok, I don't _know_ either," Jack responded, "but I have a _hunch_, you know that feeling that you have when you have a uhh… Hunch?"

They were interrupted again by the arrival of Torna, who let out a scream the moment he saw them.

"You are humans! How perfect! I've always wanted to have humans to play with, but I thought there were four of you? Where is he?"

"He? You mean she and aren't you human too?" Daniel asked the man, who definitely looked human and who reminded him a lot of Urgo...

"Oh no no no no no" he said rapidly, "I am certainly not human, or else I simply would not exist." All three men moved their heads in such a way that they appeared to be confused.

"She?" He continued, "you mean female? Wow, that is just wonderful! I must see her at once!" And he left, leaving the men gaping after him.

* * *

Short, but there will be more soon, I hope! Please review! I just seem to love them! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Christmas Thing

Author: Sara Loughlin

Disclaimer: Really, trust me, still not mine!

Summary: SG-1 gets stuck on a far away planet and something very strange is going on there.

Spoilers: None, yet. Maybe even never

A/N: Now, this is a bit faster, right! Thank you all for reviewing! Natters, you made me laugh :) Now you guyskeep reviewing and I'll update sooner! Hehe

* * *

Chapter 3

"Granilbo, report to me at once!" Torna yelled.

"How can I help you, master?" He said while bowing

"Why didn't you tell me the prisoners were human? And most importantly, why didn't you tell me there was a _woman_! Do you know how important this is? This could save our species from annihilation!"

"I'm am sorry, master, I, I, I simply did not know, master…"

"You did not _know_! Aargh, just leave, bring me the woman NOW!"

Granilbo scurried of to the illusion pits to get the woman.

Ten minutes later Granilbo returned with Sam with a cloth in her mouth and looking very pissed.

"Very good. Now, what is that cloth doing in her mouth?" Torna asked, rather amusingly.

"Well, master, she wouldn't shut her mouth, she just kept on babbling and yelling."

At that point Sam gave him a very angry look and Granilbo scurried back a little.

"Remove that clothe, please, I would like to talk to her."

"Yes, master" he silently added 'but you are warned'. And with that he removed the cloth from Sam's mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Where is the rest of my team? And did you _have_ to lock me up by myself! I.."

"Aargh, please, SHUT UP! If you would just be silent, I will explain it all to you."

"Oh, well…" Sam felt a bit stupid. But who could blame her? They locked her up! And alone for that matter; she had the _right_ to rant.

"Now, let me explain our situation here, you look remarkable by the way! I've never seen anything like it! May I touch you? Please?" Torna already got up from his grand seat, but the moment he stood up, Sam backed away, "no! Are you crazy! She said, looking rather disgusted by the idea.

"Oh, well, if you're going to react like _that_" he muttered something more and looked disappointed, but by the time he reached his throne, which was very fast, he looked like his normal, cheery, 'polite' self again.

Torna cleared his throat, "Granilbo, would you please tend to our other guests?"

"Yes, master" and once again he scurried off.

"Well, let me now finally inform you of our situation. A very long time ago, our scientists estimate about 50 thousand years, a virus came to our world from outer space. At first we did off course not notice, but then a few of our women became sick and just a few months later, the first woman had died. The rest followed very quickly. Everything went so fast, that we did not have time to invent a cure.

Women were extinct after only 9 months, I can imagine it was just horrible, everybody was in grief and off course, we started wondering how we could survive, since we needed women to procreate. You could imagine the stress going on, I presume?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, I guess, but how did you know it came from outer space? And why only the women?"

"Patience patience, human, I… Do you have a name? You must have, what is it?"

"Sam" she learned that by saying her full name all the time, 'people' became confused, so she decided to keep it simple.

"Ok, Sam. Now, a few years ago we discovered some ruins, in which this story was engraved, our people are still trying to decipher the end of it, but it _says_ the virus came from outer space, so that is what happened off course.

When we were on the edge of extinction, a race from outer space came to us and offered us a solution; procreating without women."

"So you'd be cloning yourselves," Sam stated.

"Yes, exactly, you have a fine brain. But after years and years and years and years and years and years…"

"Ok, I think I get the point here," Sam interrupted.

"Well, it _were_ a lot of years!" Torna said defensively. "Up until now, where we are, again, at the edge of extinction. Why, you ask? Well, we are not changing, but the environment around us is. We are becoming weaker, we will not be able to survive if we do not find another way of procreating. Of mixing our genes. In other words, we need women and here is where you, Sam, come in. We could examine you and we could try to built women. Off course, we do not exactly know how to do that yet, nor do we know how to change ourselves, so that we can procreate like we used to."

"Hey, back up there, did you say 'examine'? I am not some object on which you can just perform tests! I am a human being, I have rights that allow me to refuse this, so no, I will not let you do this!" She couldn't believe that he was actually suggesting this.

"But you would be saving an entire race!" He sputtered.

"No, I will not do this, now take me to friends, please, so we can leave." She was starting to feel very agitated.

"I am sorry, that will not be possible, I guess that you leave me no choice then. Goodbye." Another white flash appeared and Sam was gone.

* * *

So.. Confused? Maybe not? Tell me! Any suggestions? Beta offer? Review! 


End file.
